List of Makai Senki Disgaea Episodes
All the episodes of Makai Senki Disgaea. Episodes Episode 1: The Sleeping Prince in the Garbage Dump *Japanese title: "Nemure ru Gomi Sute ba no Ouji" (眠れるゴミ捨て場の王子) *Original air date: April 4, 2006 *Based on: Prince of the Netherworld, Enter Flonne, Captain Gordon, Defender of Earth Flonne wakes up Laharl, thinking he was King Krichevskoy. Some demons show up to kill Laharl, but they were too strong for him. Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday crash land on top of the demons, and Thursday detects poison in Laharl. Flonne heals him, and Gordon and Jennifer were surprised to learn that Flonne was an angel and Laharl was a demon prince. They suspect that Laharl was using the demons to attack Flonne, and try to "save" her. Laharl defeats them and blows them away along with their ship. Flonne loses her pendant, and it is found by Thursday. One of the demons survived the crash landing, Flonne threatens to assassinate Laharl since he killed the demon after promising to spare him. She summons a dragon to fight him. Episode 2: Scratch 1 Mid-boss, Add 1 Vassal *Japanese title: "Chū Bosu Ochi te Kerai ga Fueta" (中ボス落ちてケライがふえた) *Original air date: April 11, 2006 *Based on: Prince of the Netherworld, Gift From an Angel Flonne is too weak to keep the dragon summoned, and it disappears. Flonne begs Laharl to find her pendant, promising something good. Etna shows up suspecting it to be money. Laharl informs Etna that Flonne is broke, and they leave Flonne for dead. Vulcanus takes Flonne's pendant from Jennifer, but it burns his hand and he drops it. Vyers shows up to help Flonne, and since she is too weak to fight Laharl, Vyers offers fight for her. The pendant teleports over Vyers's head, and even though Flonne begs for it back, he refuses since he's the one who found it. The ground slips open, and Vyers and the pendant nearly fall into a pit of lava. Laharl uses his scarf to retrieve the pendant, while Vyers is left hanging from the side of the pit. Flonne gives Laharl what she promised to give him, which was kindness in his heart. Laharl is furious and leaves, but Flonne follows him. Laharl makes her a vassal of lower rank than the prinnies. Episode 3: Welcome to the Netherworld Hall of Treasures *Japanese title: "Oidemase Makai Hihou Kan" (おいでませ魔界秘宝館) *Original air date: April 18, 2006 *Based on: N/A Laharl, Etna, and Flonne need a place to rest while returning to the Overlord's Castle, but the only place for miles is the Netherworld Hall of Treasures. Having nowhere else to go, they decide to spend the night there. A prinny that Etna hired passes out flyers offering a 10 million HL bounty to anyone who kills Laharl. He sees the prinny and demands to know what the flyer says, and Etna shows it to him but covers up the bottom half, and Laharl assumes it's announcing his return. Vulcanus arrives while they are sleeping, and he knocks over a stone which causes a reaction that switches Flonne and Etna's personalities, as well as their clothing. Vulcanus sees Flonne in Etna's clothing, and backs away into a large clam which closes on him. When they wake up, Etna became nice and caring, while Flonne became self-centered and cruel. Thursday's diagnosis was that they had "Role Reversal Syndrome". According to a bust of Vyers, which is said to fortell your misfortune if you put in a coin, the only way to change them back is to go through a door in the middle of nowhere, that nobody has ever come out of once they entered. After they went in, and got changed back to normal, Laharl destroyed the door and the realm they were in, and they all left and continued their journey to the Overlord's Castle, but then they swapped their bodies again (with the prinny aswell) all thanks again to Vulcanus by knocking the stone once again. Episode 4: A Solomon-style Judgement and the Dinero Castle *Japanese title: "Narikin-Jou no Oooka Sabaki !?" (成金城の大岡裁き!?) *Original air date: April 25, 2006 *Based on: A Hint of Kindness The prinnies go on strike and demand payment. The three of them go stealing from the richest people around, though Flonne tries to convince them not to. After selling everything at a pawn shop, the Netherworld Empresses show up to try to kill Laharl, but are blown away by Laharl's Overlord's Wrath attack. Then, Porkmeister (renamed Koganesky) tells Laharl that Hoggmeiser (renamed Zenisky) has the Demon Tome, which is needed to become Overlord. He also asks Laharl to defeat his father. Laharl agrees, though Flonne questions why Porkmeister would request something like that. Porkmeister says it's because of how Hoggmeiser has been acting since he "became Overlord". Though Laharl defeats Hoggmeiser, Porkmeister sold the Demon Tome to the pawn shop. Laharl tries to kill Hoggmeiser anyway, but at the last minute Porkmeister decides that he didn't really want his father to die, he just wanted them to spend more time together. Instead of killing both of them, Laharl sends them to a different dimension. Episode 5: A Dungeon of Temptation, Maybe... Maybe not *Japanese title: "Miwaku no Danjon ... Kamoshirenai" (魅惑のダンジョン...かもしれない) *Original air date: May 2, 2006 *Based on: Laharl's Challenge (loosely) Laharl and Etna get lost in the middle of the woods, leaving Flonne to wander in the desert. Laharl finds out about the bounty, but guesses Celestia to be responsible. When Laharl gets hungry and the prinny squad are nowhere to be found, they arrive at a spooky castle, home to Sardia the demonslayer. Apparently, she was expecting them, since dinner was ready for them before they even said they were hungry. While they ate, Sardia waited to attack, only to be interupted by Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday, trying to get the bounty to repair their ship. They caused an explosion that sent Sardia to get knocked to the other side of the table, revealing to Etna and Laharl that she was trying to kill them. She introduced herself and sends Etna and Laharl into a pit that fills with water, and sends Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday into a tunnel so she wouldn't have to split the bounty with them. Soon, Mizuchi, a demonslaying shark, is released as a window opens up for Sardia to watch them. Laharl gets a hold of Mizuchi and rams it against the window, shattering it and filling the room with water, as well as the tunnel Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday are in. Laharl and Etna are taken back to the forest, and Sardia finds Flonne, who managed to escape from the desert. Sardia takes Flonne to her castle and offers her part of the bounty if she helps kill the prince, but she knew nothing about it. After Flonne declined when she learned about Sardia's plans, Sardia was about to kill her, but was stopped by Laharl and Etna. As soon as Sardia attempted to attack Laharl, Vyers stopped her and insisted that Laharl was his rival alone. Sardia and Laharl continue to fight, and she gets knocked off the balcony. He throws her sword in a lake and makes her into his vassal, demanding to know who told her about the bounty. The four of them left, with Sardia leading the way. Episode 6: Etna's Embarrasing Secret *Japanese title: "Etna no Hazukashi i hi·mi·tsu" (エトナの恥ずかしいヒ·ミ·ツ) *Original air date: May 9, 2006 *Based on: Etna's Secret They arrive at Maderas's castle, with Sardia no longer present. Etna reveals that she was working with Maderas the whole time, and traps Laharl and Flonne inside a game board where they are forced to act out embarrasing scenes for all eternity. Etna demands for her embarrasing memories back that she threw away, but he refuses because he still needs her to obey him. She pretends to cry and asks for her memories back one more time, and he says he'll give them back if she tosses the game board into the fireplace. She does this, and he still refuses. Vyers shows up, but because he's in the clouds he doesn't see a thing, and throws three roses into three prinny statues, which are real prinnies that were keeping the memories in their heads. Etna frees Laharl and Flonne, and Maderas released his Positive Thinking Squad of empusas and nekomatas. With Laharl losing his strength, Maderas forces him to eat the very same Dumplings of the Damned that Krichevskoy choked on. Laharl regains his strength. Maderas orders Etna to kill him, but Etna denies, and reveals that she was the one who poisoned Laharl. The prinnies explode from having to hold the memories in for so long, and the three return to the outside of the castle. Laharl accepts Etna for her ambition and allows her to continue being his vassal. Episode 7: Netherworld Siblings *Japanese title: "Makai Kyoudai" (魔界兄妹) *Original air date: May 16, 2006 *Based on: N/A Laharl, Etna, and Flonne arrive at what appears to be a western-style part of the Netherworld and step into a salloon that Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday are working at to get money to repair their ship. Gordon tells Laharl that he has a little sister that Gordon met yesterday and saved her from the Netherworld Empresses. Laharl finds a prinny passing out newspapers about the girl, named Maharl, and he grabs the prinny inside and reads it. Though still denying that she is really his sister, he sits down to eat. Just then, Maharl walks into the salloon. She hides under the table Laharl is sitting at, as the Empresses walk into the salloon. Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday try to stop them, but they are easily blown away by a powerful attack. Flonne makes it obvious where Maharl is, but the Empresses leave after Laharl yells at them for disturbing his meal. To lure Maharl into a false sense of security, Laharl offers to give her anything she wants. She asks for Pickled Dragon Skin, a very rare and illegal delicacy. As soon as they find some, she asks for something simple. She continues to lead them all over the place. Laharl begins to trust her after she knew about the Black Lizard's Tail, the greatest treasure passed down in Laharl's family, and Krichevskoy's favorite saying, "Act like a demon." When she got sick, she also knew about Krichevskoy's homemade porridge and asked for some. Vyers is disturbed by Maharl after hearing that she is Laharl's sister. He asked what her mother's name was, then got freaked out and decided he didn't want to know. Soon after, Laharl got a letter of challenge from the Netherworld Empresses saying they have Maharl. Maharl apparently also told Flonne she had something to ask her, and led her to where the Empresses are. They tried to capture Flonne and she screamed for help, and Vyers came to rescue her. He quickly left after seeing Maharl among the Empresses. Flonne screamed for help again, and Laharl and Etna came to rescue Maharl. Maharl started talking with an accent and revealed that she was the leader of the Empresses, and captured Flonne to get Laharl to give her the Black Lizard's Tail. Laharl didn't know where it was, and instead easily defeated the Empresses. Maharl tied to pass off as Laharl's sister again, an effort that fails against everyone except Flonne. The Empresses say this is unforgivable, and attack her before leaving. Laharl tells her to leave, and just before attacking again, Vyers runs her over and reveals that she was a puppet controlled by the doll she was carrying. Vyers comments that he's glad she isn't his child. Episode 8: The Prinnies Longest Day Dood *Japanese title: "Purini no Ichiban Nagai Nichi Ssu!" (プリニーの一番長い日ッス!) *Original air date: May 23, 2006 *Based on: Prinny Land missions All the prinnies go missing! With nobody to do any work, Laharl, Etna, and Flonne attempt to take the trash out themselves. They find that everyone else's prinnies also went missing, and trash filled the streets. They find a single prinny and order him to tell them where all the prinnies went. The prinny leads him to a crowd that are riding boats to Prinny World, a nation by, of, and for prinnies. They decide to sneak on the boats dressed as prinnies. They bought prinny costumes for everyone, but Laharl's only has a head because they didn't have enough money for the rest. They are able to pass as prinnies after learning to add "dood" after all their sentences. Once they arrive, they find the Hero Prinny giving speeches to large groups of prinnies. Laharl objects to the comment that demons are stupid, and the prinnies find out they are spies. They flee into a small barn which the prinnies burn down. Laharl's mother, as the Big Sis Prinny, saves them by taking them through a secret passage. She gives them a meal that they desperately need, and tells them that the prinnies are planning to overthrow the Overlord and that someone is controlling them. They leave to find out who it is. They find the prinnies at a baseball stadium. Laharl, not willing to just sit back and watch, interrupts them and orders them to stop. The leader reveals himself, and calls himself the Prinny Overlord. Pringer X attacks Laharl, but is defeated, and Prinny World, which is really a floating island, fall under the weight of all the prinnies in the Netherworld. After this, the prinnies go back to being Laharl's vassals. Episode 9: Space Battle Gargantua *Japanese title: "Uchuusenkan Garuganchuwa!" (宇宙戦艦ガルガンチュワ!) *Original air date: May 30, 2006 *Based on: War of the Netherworld, Part 1 Laharl, Flonne, and Etna are almost at the Overlord's Castle, climbing a mountain that Etna says is the quickest way to the castle. Laharl and Etna have no problem walking up the side of the mountain, while Flonne has some trouble climbing the steep cliff. Then, Gordon shows up to challenge Laharl once again, with his ship repaired. Laharl agrees, and says he knows the perfect place for their battle. The three of them get in the ship, and Laharl leads them to the Overlord's Castle. Flonne finds the Demon Tome in the ship, and takes it from them. Laharl, Flonne, and Etna step inside the destroyed castle, and Laharl activates the Demon Tome, which restores the castle and makes Laharl officially the Overlord. Thursday shuts down, and turns on again with red eyes. He opens up the path between Earth and the Netherworld, and an invasion on the Netherworld begins. Then 2 million EDF spaceships begin attacking, much to Gordon's surprise. Jennifer explains that the invasion was planned by her father, General Carter. Kurtis then shows up, revealing himself to be a Defender of Earth, and fights Gordon. Laharl launches an attack on the fleet and destroys all but the Gargantua. Thursday captures Flonne and Etna, and Jennifer agrees to go with Kurtis to save Gordon. Kurtis lands on the Gargantua with the three of them before Laharl has a chance to destroy the ship. Though Kurtis has Flonne and Etna taken prisoner, Laharl tells him that hostages won't work, and Kurtis fires an anti-demon cannon on Laharl. Laharl survives once, but gets knocked off a second time and falls toward the ground. Gordon digs Laharl out of a pile of rocks and they agree to work together to save Jennifer, Flonne, and Etna. The EDF fires the cannon again, at the ground this time, and the episode ends before it hits. Episode 10: The Defender of Tomorrow Is You *Japanese title: "Ashita no Yuusha ha Kimi da!" (明日の勇者はキミだ!) *Original air date: June 6, 2006 *Based on: War of the Netherworld, Part 2 The episode is continued from the end of the last episode, when the EDF fired the cannon at the ground. Laharl unleashes an attack that splits the beam of light in half and hits the Gargantua. The two halves go in opposite directions, and one hits the Overlord's Castle. Laharl flies back up to the Gargantua, and Gordon activates his jet pack to follow him. Jennifer explains Carter's plan to take over the Netherworld to Flonne and Etna. Flonne thinks Celestia is involved in the invasion, but her questions go unanswered when Thursday takes Jennifer to see Carter. As they leave, Etna knocks out one the EDF soldiers and kicks the other one between his legs. Flonne's pendant shines and she suspects the source of the anit-demon cannon is nearby. She finds a ladder and climbs it, but is stopped by three EDF soldiers. Etna calls the Prinny Squad, and dozens of them fall from above, distracting the soldiers so Flonne can examine the cannon. Suddenly the cannon begins to rise. Meanwhile, Carter begins modifying Jennifer, and Kurtis attempts to fire the cannon at Laharl and Gordon. Arriving just in time, the Prinny Squad bursts into the room to stop him. They begin destroying the equipment with fish. Kurtis counters this by ordering Thursday to attack them. At that moment, Laharl and Gordon break in. Kurtis shows Gordon that he is a cyborg and explains what happened to him and his family. Kurtis then attacks Gordon and tells him that on that day he swore that if the Defender of Earth couldn't do his job, he would defeat him and become the true Defender of Earth. Flonne stops Kurtis and tells him that demons have families too, and he more than anyone should know what it feels like to lose loved ones. The room is set on fire by the prinnies. Laharl and Etna apparently had slipped out while Flonne was distracted by the speech. Kurtis tells Gordon where Jennifer is before passing out, and the prinnies take Gordon and Flonne out of the burning room. The group meets up again to find that Carter had put a mind control device on Jennifer, and orders her to kill them. Kurtis arrives to save Gordon, and he takes the mind controlling headband off Jennifer and jumps off the ship as the headband explodes. Carter starts running away, but Jennifer and Gordon stopped him. Angels show up to protect Carter, and start to attack as Laharl, Etna and Flonne show up. Flonne activates a barrier which an arrow bounces off of and accidentally hits an angel, killing it, and Laharl kills the others. Carter tells Laharl that a man with white wings gave him the idea to take over the Netherworld, and provided him with a stone like the one on Flonne's necklace but bigger, which he used to make the anti-demon cannon. Carter escapes using a trap door and flies back to Earth. Vyers tells Carter that it is impossible for him to save Earth when he can't even save his daughter. Carter turns around to find nobody there, and Vyers appears on top of the ship and gets knocked off. Laharl and Gordon make a treaty between the Earth and the Netherworld before leaving in their ship. Gordon also gives Laharl the Gargantua. Flonne tells Laharl and Etna that she needs to go to Celestia to find out if the Seraph knew what was going on. Laharl agrees to go with her in an attempt to take over Celestia. The three of them get in the Gargantua and order the prinnies to set a course for Celestia. The prinnies instead take them to Lunar Snowfield, where the red moon is full. Episode 11: A Night Lit Up by the Red Moon *Japanese title: "Akai Tsuki ga Tera su Yoru" (赤い月が照らす夜) *Original air date: June 13, 2006 *Based on: Reincarnation The episode is continued from the end of the last episode, where the prinnies took Laharl, Etna, and Flonne to Lunar Snowfield because of the red moon. Laharl wonders why they landed there instead of Celestia. The prinnies start to line up and walk while singing "Red Moon". Laharl orders them to make food for him, but instead they simply bow to him and continue walking. Laharl's mother shows up, with her voice slighty lower than her previous appearances. She stops him and explains to him that their time there is done and they need to be reborn. Flonne notices that she is different from other prinnies, but she says she is the same as all the others and starts saying "dood" again. Flonne knew she must have reasons for this, and thanks her anyway. She tells Flonne that Laharl has changed since she arrived, and Flonne is relieved that she wasn't imagining what she saw in him. Flonne gives Laharl a lecture about love and kindness, and he yells at her not to mention love again. Flonne asks Etna why Laharl hates love so much, and Etna explains that Laharl's mother, who was a human, always lectured him about love, and that she sacrificed herself to cure a disease that Laharl had. She says this might have been the moment he started to hate love and kindness. The prinnies start to get reborn, one by one. Vyers explains to Laharl what is happening, while Laharl's mother explains it to Flonne. Laharl takes off to stop the prinnies from being reborn while Vyers stops him. Laharl's mother also stops him and tells him that if he really cares about his vassals, he would let them go. After remembering what his mother told him as a child, he lets them be reborn. Relieved that she got through to him, she can finally be reborn. Flonne asks her what sin she committed, and his mother tells Flonne that she took her own life to save her son. All of them realize who she really is. Before she leaves, Flonne asks her why she is leaving without saying anything to him, and she explains that it is because she would have to leave again, and she didn't tell him who she is so he wouldn't have to go through it again. She tells Flonne and Etna to take care of Laharl before finally saying goodbye. After losing his mother a second time, Laharl screamed. The next morning, Vyers tells Laharl that he's now Overlord, and there is nothing he can't do. He comments that it sounded as if he was Overlord himself, and Vyers panics. Then, Laharl announced, "I am Overlord Laharl, take me to Celestia!" A golden gate descended from the sky as everyone stared at it in awe, and Laharl grinned. Episode 12: Love... After the Fighting Is Over *Japanese title: "Ai ... Tatakai no Hate ni" (愛...戦いの果てに) *Original air date: June 20, 2006 *Based on: What Lies Beyond the Battle Flonne, Laharl, and Etna arrive in Celestia, in a field full of white flowers. Angel soldiers show up to kill Flonne and the others. Vulcanus also arrives and tells Flonne that he knows she killed an angel, and that it is a crime that warrants death. Laharl asks him how he knew this, and Vulcanus panics. Etna realizes that Vulcanus is the "man with white wings" that Carter said gave him the idea to invade the Netherworld. Flonne tells Vulcanus that she pities him for thinking all humans are powerless, all demons are evil, and he is the only one who knows what's right. Vulcanus orders the angel soldiers to attack, and Laharl defends everyone with his scarf. Their attacks bounce back to them, killing them. Then, some demons show up that Vulcanus hired to kill Laharl and promised them the Netherworld in return. Laharl defeats them, but Flonne stops him before he kills him. The demons return to the Netherworld. Vulcanus runs off and tells Seraph Lamington that demons are attacking, and the Seraph tells him that it won't be necessary to defend the sanctuary. As they enter, Seraph Lamington welcomes them. Flonne joyfully runs toward him. The Seraph admits that he knew what Vulcanus was doing, but he chose not to do anything to stop it, since this was for humans and demons to handle. Vulcanus suspects that they used Flonne to control the Seraph's mind, and tries to attack him, only to be transformed into a frog as punishment. The Seraph tells them that he sent Flonne to the Netherworld to restore peace to it, and awakening Laharl was part of her duty. He thanked Flonne for stopping Vulcanus and restoring peace to the Netherworld, but she still needed to be punished for killing an angel. Before getting turned into a flower, she gives Laharl her pendant, which doesn't burn his hand like before, showing that Flonne was right to think there was love in Laharl's heart. Angrier than ever, Laharl is surrounded by energy so powerful it destroys much of Celestia. He is about to kill the Seraph, when he stops because he realized it wouldn't change anything, and also comments that Flonne would stop him anyway. Laharl gives Etna the Demon Tome and gives his life for Flonne's. This unleashes a light seen by Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday, as well as Sardia, the prinnies, the Netherworld Empresses, Maharl, and everyone else in the Netherworld. Flonne comes back as a fallen angel. Later, Flonne and Etna are back in the Netherworld. Flonne teaches demons about love while Etna handles being the Overlord. Gordon, Jennifer, and Thursday are getting a movie made about them. A prinny bursts in saying there's a new prinny who refuses to work. Etna yells at the slacker prinny to get to work, and he is revealed to be Laharl. Laharl laughs as the Netherworld gets surrounded by darkness. This ending is the normal ending to the first instalment. Trivia *The cast of the English anime is the cast from the Disgaea games. Category:Disgaea